The invention relates to a labeling device for moved objects, comprising a stamp which is displaceably guided and by means of which a label is positionable on an object.
The invention further relates to method of labeling moved objects by means of a stamp.
Such devices and methods are known, for example, from EP 0 846 074 B1 or from DE 199 52 375 A1.